Snow sleds have been used for many years for recreational purposes. Most current snow sleds have numerous limitations that generally make them suitable only for kids, or very limited use. These sleds are typically inexpensive and are generally uncontrollable, slow and/or heavy, which can also make them inherently dangerous. Additionally, current sleds are usually large and uncomfortable and can only be adequately used under certain types of snow conditions, such as packed powder. These limitations have not been adequately addressed in the snow sled market.